Vehicle interior parts that are attached to vehicle door panels with clips have been known. Examples of the vehicle interior parts include a vehicle door trim including clip mount bases on a back surface thereof and clips mounted to the clip mount bases. The clips are placed in mount holes that are through holes in a vehicle panel (inner panel) when the door trim is attached to the inner panel. The clip mount bases are formed integrally with a flange portion located at peripheral edge portions of the door trim. The clip mount bases are located close to the peripheral edges of the door trim. With this configuration, the peripheral edge portions of the door trim are properly fixed to the inner panel.
A sealing member may be disposed on the flange portion for sealing between the inner panel and the door trim. The sealing member is pressed between the flange portion and the inner panel. With this configuration, water or other foreign materials are less likely to enter between the flange portion and the inner panel. The clip mount bases are arranged on the inner side of the door trim more centrally than the sealing member.
When the door trim with the sealing member is attached to the inner panel, the sealing members are pressed by the inner panel. The sealing member may collapse when pressed.
If the clip mount bases are arranged close to the flange portion, the sealing member may be caught between the clip and the inner panel when the sealing member collapses toward the clip mount base. If the sealing member is caught between the clip and the inner panel, the sealing performance in an area where the sealing member is caught between the clip and the inner panel decreases. If that occurs, some fixing work is required, that is, the door trim needs to be removed from the inner panel, the seal member needs to be rearranged to the original position, and the door trim needs to be reattached to the inner panel.
To avoid the sealing member from being caught between the sealing member and the inner panel when the sealing member collapses, a considerable distance is required between the sealing member and the clip mount base. Because of such a problem, the clip mount member cannot be arranged close to the sealing member or the peripheral edge of the door trim.